Tahm Kench
}} Abilities Tahm Kench's basic attacks and damaging abilities apply a stack of An Acquired Taste to enemy champions. Against enemies with three stacks, Tahm Kench's and have additional effects. |description2 = An Acquired Taste can stack up to 3 times. After / seconds, stacks decay once every |Estimated}} seconds. |targeting = An Acquired Taste is a unit-targeted debuff. |damagetype = |projectile = |spelleffects = false |spelleffects-false = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will not block . |additional = |video = Tahm Kench IVideo }} After a brief delay, Tahm Kench launches his tongue in the target direction that stops upon hitting an enemy, dealing magic damage and them for 2 seconds. |description2 = :}} Enemy champions will also be for seconds. |description3 = Tahm Kench can activate during Tongue Lash to devour enemy minions or neutral monsters from a distance. |leveling = % |range = 800 |cooldown = 6 |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |targeting = Tongue Lash is a linear colliding skill shot. |damagetype = Magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = single |spelleffects-single = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block . |additional = *Devour can be "queued" at any point during Tongue Lash, including the wind-up animation. **If Tongue Lash doesn't hit a valid target, Devour will fail with no consequence - the cooldown and cost only happen if successful. |video = Tahm Kench QVideo }} Tahm Kench swallows the target enemy minion, neutral monster, or allied champion, making them untargetable for a short duration. |description2 = :}} Enemy champions can also be swallowed for half the duration, removing their shared vision and reducing their radius to only their immediate surroundings. |description3 = While Tahm Kench has an ally in his belly, he gains bonus movement speed, which doubles when moving toward an enemy champion. If Tahm Kench has an enemy champion in his belly, he will be by 95%. |description4 = After a brief delay, Tahm Kench gains the ability to cast Regurgitate while his belly is full. Allied champions can exit at will. |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = | }} |range = 250 |cooldown = |cost = 90 |costtype = mana }} Tahm Kench regurgitates the swallowed target, dealing magic damage if they are an enemy. This damage is capped against monsters. |description2 = Minions and monsters will be spat forward, stopping if they hit an enemy or terrain and dealing magic damage to all enemies in an area before taking Regurgitate's damage. |description3 = Allied champions will be spat forward, stopping if they hit an enemy or terrain, while enemy champions will be regurgitated at Tahm Kench's feet. |leveling = % of target's maximum health}}| }} |leveling2 = |range = 650 }} | First Cast |spelleffects-aoe = Second Cast |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Tahm Kench cannot , or use while he has an enemy champion in his belly, but can when he has a champion or minion. * Devour cannot be used on major buff monsters, namely , , , and . * Devour cannot be used on allied champions who are classified as channeling. * Devour will not interrupt persistent area of effects (e.g. ) nor will it interrupt non-channelled abilities that can usually be interrupted (e.g. ). ** Interestingly, is not classified as the latter - i.e. not a channel, but can be interrupted. As such, Devour can target Lucian during The Culling and will not interrupt it. * A champion emitting an Area of Effect ability will continue to do so in Tam's stomach. For example, an enemy Shyvana can still kill an allied player with her Burnout, even while inside Tahm. |video = Tahm Kench WVideo }} }} Tahm Kench stores all damage he takes, which is displayed as Grey Health in his health bar. |description2 = If Tahm Kench has not taken damage for |Estimated}} seconds, he will rapidly restore health equal to a percentage of his Grey Health. This passive is unavailable while Thick Skin is on cooldown. |description3 = Tahm Kench converts his current Grey Health into a shield which slowly decays over 6 seconds. |leveling2 = % of Grey Health |range = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |targeting = Thick Skin's Passive is a self-buff. Thick Skin's Active is a self-targeted ability. |damagetype = |projectile = |spelleffects = false |spelleffects-false = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = |video = Tahm Kench EVideo }} Tahm Kench's basic attacks, and deal bonus magic damage. |description2 = Tahm Kench targets a location within range and begins a 15 second channel, highlighting the path to allies while opening his maw to offer up to one ally the chance to come with him. Once an ally has climbed in or if Tahm Kench decides to go solo by reactivating the ability, he begins a -second channel which, upon completion, teleports him and his ally to the previously selected location - arriving after a -second delay. |description3 = Taking damage will interrupt Abyssal Voyage, putting it on a 10-second reduced cooldown. Abyssal Voyage cannot be activated while . |description4 = }} |leveling = 20 % bonus health)}} |range = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting = Abyssal Voyage's Passive is an on-hit and spell effect. Abyssal Voyage's Active is a channeled ground-targeted blink. |damagetype = |projectile = |spelleffects = false |spelleffects-false = Active |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = |video = Tahm Kench RVideo }} References cs:Tahm Kench de:Tahm Kench es:Tahm Kench fr:Tahm Kench pl:Tahm Kench Category:Released champion